Watching The Wheels: El viaje a Nueva York
by M. Mayor
Summary: Emma y Regina conducen hacia Nueva York. Ambas tienen sus propias preocupaciones y la carretera sirve de ayuda. ONE-SHOT. OUTLAW QUEEN. [Basado en el Sneak Peek de 4x19 "Lily"]. ALERTA: Puede contener spoilers.


**N.A. Este es un one-shot que se me ha ocurrido luego de ver el Sneak Peek del 4x19 "Lily". Advierto que puede haber spoilers. **

* * *

**Watching The Wheels: El viaje a Nueva York**

M. Mayor

Emma conduce con la vista fija en el camino, ambas manos en el volante y una expresión preocupada. Regina, en el asiento del copiloto, mira hacia cualquier parte de la carretera. Después de haber cruzado exitosamente la línea de salida de Storybrooke hubo silencio. Mejor así, piensa la alcaldesa. El silencio puede ayudar a no tener que explicar la rareza de la situación. Sin embargo, luego de veinte minutos, Regina cambia de parecer. Suspira un poco, abre la guantera y rebusca con una mano.

—¿Qué música tienes aquí, Swan?

Emma mira a Regina de repente, parece que ha salido de sus pensamientos.

—¿Música?, ¿tú escuchas música?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿un troll?

Emma esboza una sonrisa, regresa la mirada al frente. Regina saca un par de CD's de la guantera y elige uno. Lo pone en el estéreo y enseguida se escucha la voz de John Lennon. Regina parece meditarlo unos segundos, luego se acomoda en el asiento, le gusta la canción.

—¿Sabes?, Henry me habló de esta música —dice Regina—. Los Monkeys, o algo así.

—Los Beatles —corrige Emma de inmediato.

—Suenan igual —dice Regina con una ceja arqueada.

Emma se ríe. Si Henry escuchara eso seguramente armaría un gran lío sobre la mala recepción musical de su madre. Mientras _Watching The Wheels_ se escucha en el estéreo, ambas vuelven a quedarse calladas. Regina mira a Emma de reojo.

—Sé que estás molesta con tus padres y todo eso... pero, ¿vas a estar así todo el camino? —pregunta Regina de pronto, cansada de ser ella quien rompa el hielo.

—¿Así?, ¿a qué te refieres? —replica Emma, confundida.

—Esa cara, ese gesto... Henry hace la misma expresión cuando algo lo molesta.

—Sólo estoy pensando —responde Emma, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿En Cruella?

La pregunta va más allá de lo que Emma espera. La rubia le lanza una mirada a Regina. Es evidente que no quiere hablar del tema.

—Está bien, no hablaremos de eso —se apresura a decir la alcaldesa.

De nuevo hay silencio. Pero, esta vez, es Emma quien decide romperlo.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo lidiar con tu hermana psicópata?

—Tal vez comience con un golpe en la cara —dice Regina sin apartar la vista del camino.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Regina sonríe. La canción ha terminado. Emma presiona un botón y la melodía vuelve a repetirse. Regina da un bostezo largo.

—En realidad no son los Beatles, es sólo John Lennon —comienza a decir Emma concentrada en el camino que se extiende delante de ella—. La banda se separó y los cuatro hicieron carrera de solistas. Si me lo preguntas, yo prefiero a Ringo Star, pero no se lo digas a Henry... Lennon es algo así como su máximo y...

De pronto se escucha la respiración pesada y profunda de Regina que se ha quedado repentinamente dormida. Emma no puede creerlo. Suelta un suspiro de indignación y sigue conduciendo.

—Me alegra no haber dejado que manejaras tú... —murmura la rubia, pero Regina ni siquiera puede escucharla.

-x-

El sonido del golpe en la portezuela despierta a Regina. Emma la mira desde afuera, recargada sobre la ventana.

—Hora de despertarse, su majestad —dice Emma con sorna.

Regina parpadea un poco confundida, están en una gasolinera. Es mediodía.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿me quedé dormida? —pregunta Regina, saliendo del _bicho_ amarillo.

—Creí que estabas bajo una maldición de sueño —sigue Emma, sonriendo socarronamente—. Debo cargar gasolina. Allá hay una tienda con golosinas, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien —niega Regina, despabilándose.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

-x-

Minutos más tarde, Emma y Regina comen dentro del automóvil. La rubia compró golosinas suficientes como para tres días: un par de malteadas, rosquillas de chocolate y unos dulces de goma que a Henry le encantan pero que Regina nunca aprueba. Sin embargo, pese a su negativa inicial, Regina, repentinamente, engulle todo lo que tiene enfrente. Emma la observa sorprendida.

—Pensé que no tenías hambre —dice la rubia bebiendo de su propia malteada.

—Esto está muy bueno —dice Regina, con la boca casi repleta de rosquillas.

Emma esboza una sonrisa divertida. Regina pasa un trago largo.

—Y dime, Swan, ¿cómo es la hija de Maléfica?, ¿estamos buscando a una mujer con alas?

—A estas alturas ya podría creer eso —dice Emma con un suspiro—. No lo sé... ¿morena? La misma edad que yo, treinta años... y con una marca de nacimiento en una mano.

—¿Tú tienes treinta años? —pregunta Regina, sin tomar importancia a lo demás.

—Sí, los tengo. ¿Olvidaste que llegué a Storybrooke hace dos años?

—Ah, eso... —dice Regina alzando las cejas.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Regina? —pregunta Emma con una mirada inquisitiva.

Regina hace una pausa, frunce el ceño y responde:

—Una reina nunca debe decir su edad.

—Vamos, dime...

—El tiempo se congeló para mí, Emma.

—Regina...

—Está bien, está bien —dice Regina con fastidio, luego suelta un suspiro—. Treinta y tres. ¿Contenta?

—¿Ves? Apenas eres unos años mayor que yo.

—Aunque esa es la edad que tengo aquí, así que supongo que en el Bosque Encantado debería tener... Oh, Dios... ¡sesenta y tres!

La expresión de Regina es de horror absoluto.

—Vaya, no deja de ser extraño —dice Emma con una sonrisa.

-x-

Una hora después, Regina arroja todo lo que ha ingerido detrás de un árbol en medio de la carretera. Aún faltan un par de horas para llegar a Boston. Emma está cruzada de brazos, recargada sobre el Volkswagen amarillo, con un gesto pensativo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta una vez que ve a Regina acercándose al auto con un semblante pálido y una expresión de miseria.

—Sí, creo que me he mareado un poco —responde la alcaldesa ligeramente avergonzada.

—Quién lo hubiese dicho, ¿eh?

—Volvamos al camino.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunta Emma visiblemente preocupada—. ¿Sabes?, no muy lejos de aquí hay un café y una farmacia, creo que podemos detenernos un momento y conseguirte algo para el mareo, ¿de acuerdo?

Regina asiente. Ambas regresan al automóvil.

-x-

Regina cierra los ojos. Emma supone que se ha dormido de nuevo. Sin embargo, de pronto la escucha hablar.

—La última vez que hice un viaje largo fue para traer a Henry a casa.

Emma mira a Regina de reojo, tiene un mejor semblante.

—Sólo tenía tres semanas de nacido... jamás imaginé todo lo que cambiaría —Regina sigue hablando mientras Emma guarda silencio—. La primera noche no dormí nada, él lloraba todo el tiempo y yo hacía lo mismo —rio Regina, divertida.

—El chico es todo un reto, ¿eh? —dice Emma, sin saber qué responder con exactitud. Ella no quiso quedarse con Henry, era un recuerdo doloroso.

—Lo es —asiente Regina—. Quizá la próxima vez que hagamos un viaje largo sea para llevarlo a la universidad.

—Me alegra de que aún falten muchos años para eso —dice Emma con un poco de alivio.

—¿Emma?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por venir conmigo.

Regina sonrió de forma gentil. Emma ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso.

-x-

Llegan a la cafetería que Emma recordaba, sigue allí, parece que nada ha cambiado. La rubia estaciona el Volkswagen. El estómago de Regina está en orden, sin embargo se dirige a la farmacia al otro lado de la calle. Mientras tanto, Emma entra en la cafetería, hay pocas personas alrededor. Detrás del mostrador una mujer mayor atiende unos pedidos. La rubia pide el café del día, para dos. Espera pacientemente a la alcaldesa. Ésta entra por la puerta de cristal del establecimiento en pocos minutos con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos del abrigo.

—¿Dónde está su tocador? —pregunta Regina a la mesera cuando ésta trae los cafés.

La mesera indica el camino, Regina asiente pero Emma la interrumpe.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo serán unos minutos.

Regina se dirige al baño de la cafetería. Emma sólo espera que ella esté bien. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se desvían en muchas direcciones. No puede dejar de pensar en Cruella, en su expresión de horror segundos antes de caer al precipicio donde ella, con sus manos y su magia, la había arrojado. Tampoco puede evitar pensar en Lily, en cuán cercanas habían sido sin saberlo y en lo mucho que sus padres le habían decepcionado. De hecho, en ese mismo momento, el teléfono celular comienza a sonar, la fotografía de David aparece en la pantalla. Seguramente él y Mary Margaret, su madre, están preocupados. Emma no hace caso a la llamada.

Minutos después, Regina se aproxima a la mesa. Tiene un semblante muy extraño. Emma la mira atentamente mientras bebé café.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta la rubia con suspicacia.

—Sí, eso creo —responde la morena, un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa, Regina?

—No pasa nada, Swan —finge Regina con una sonrisa, sin tocar su café.

—Si no te sientes bien podemos volver a casa... buscaré a Lily yo misma después —dice Emma en un tono amable.

—No, debo ir a Nueva York, ahora más que nunca —responde Regina con un dejo de preocupación.

Emma la mira con curiosidad. Sin embargo, no quiere molestarla. Ella misma tiene sus propios asuntos.

—Regina, ¿tú habrías hecho lo mismo? —pregunta la rubia de pronto, dejando el humeante café sobre la mesa.

—¿Acerca de qué? —pregunta Regina, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Si hubieses visto a Henry en peligro... ¿le habrías hecho lo mismo a Cruella?

—¿Bromeas? Probablemente hubiese sido peor —dice Regina con sinceridad.

Aquello no hace sentir mejor a Emma. No sabe siquiera por qué pregunta eso a la ex Reina Malvada. Sin embargo, Regina carraspea y toma la palabra de nuevo.

—No lo sé, Swan. Quiero decir, no sé si habría hecho lo mismo o no. Creo que hay cosas de mí misma que no puedo descifrar aún. Si lo que te preocupa es saber si tus acciones fueron buenas o malas, no creo ser yo la persona correcta para decírtelo —Regina hace una pausa, Emma suspira con fastidio—. Pero no quiere decir que no las comprenda.

Emma alza la mirada, Regina tiene una sonrisa.

—Estoy en un mal momento, ¿sabes?

—No me digas —ríe Regina.

—Tal vez debí pedir alcohol en lugar de café —sigue Emma ensimismada.

—¿Sabes?, no te juzgo, Swan. Al final del día tus acciones son las mismas que las de Maléfica o, incluso, que las mías. Queremos proteger a nuestros hijos, eso es todo.

Emma asiente. Quién iba a decir que Regina iba a tener razón en todo eso.

—¿Lista para ver a Robin? —pregunta la rubia, en un intento por dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—No, creo que no —responde Regina mordiéndose un labio—. Estaba segura de todo lo que haría apenas pisáramos Nueva York, pero…

—¿Pero qué? —pregunta Emma mientras bebe su café despreocupadamente.

—Ahora no estoy segura de nada. Han surgido cosas… cuando te digo que entiendo tu intención al proteger a Henry es porque… porque ahora no sólo habrá un niño por el cual debo preocuparme.

—¿Hablas de Roland?

Regina niega con la cabeza. Emma no entiende lo que Regina quiere decir. Sin embargo, no tarda mucho en darse cuenta, casi se atraganta con el café y tose un poco, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—¿Acaso tú…?

Regina asiente, tiene la mirada brillante y vidriosa.

—Estoy embarazada.

Emma no puede creerlo, ahora lo entiende todo.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste? —pregunta Emma todavía sin poder dar crédito.

—Hace diez minutos —responde Regina—. Compré una prueba de embarazo. Ya lo sospechaba desde antes, pero… con Robin lejos y con los problemas en el pueblo, creí que sólo eran mis nervios.

—Vaya, ya decía yo que a ti nada podía marearte —sonríe Emma.

Regina sonríe también. No sabe por qué le cuenta todo eso a Emma, pero se siente aliviada, por fin alguien más lo sabe. Su cabeza está llena de dudas y temores, ¿cómo se lo dirá a Henry?, ¿cómo reaccionará él?, ¿y Roland? Pero, lo más importante, ¿cómo lo tomará Robin? Ahora que la psicótica de Zelena es una amenaza.

—Pues, no se diga más: con justa razón iremos por Robin —dice Emma, su humor parece haber mejorado un poco.

Ambas se levantan de la mesa, dejando un par de dólares encima.

Todavía faltan algunos kilómetros para llegar a Boston, la primera parada antes de ir a Nueva York, en la que buscarán a Lily. Sin embargo, Emma se siente un poco más en paz consigo misma, igual que Regina. Suben al automóvil y se abrochan los cinturones. Emma extiende a Regina un paquete de galletas saladas que compró en la tienda.

—Come, te ayudarán con las náuseas —dice la rubia antes de encender el motor del _bicho_ amarillo.

—Oh, espero que sí, son la muerte —dice Regina con una voz profunda.

—¿Regina?

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por venir conmigo.

—Es un placer, Swan.

-x-

**Fin.**


End file.
